Making a Scene
Jody and his friends decide to make a movie. Jupiter is recruited to help write it after Selma rediscovers a collection of short stories she wrote, but after Jupiter writes on a computer she got from her birthday, everything she writes winds up coming true. Cold Open Jody and Judy attempt to curb a boring day by watching a movie. They scoff at what's playing and get into an argument with a pretentious film viewer, pointing out cons in beloved movies. After a while the man storms off and watches a comedy film, emerging well and good. Plot Selma and Jupiter get into a fight after the former finds the latter's old short stories. Selma leads her to the kitchen, where a surprise birthday party is being held for her. Jupiter is given an old computer as a gift from Boris, which she accepts due to not wanting one in the first place and having minimal expectations as a result. After setting it up, she finds she doesn't know what she wants to do with it. Meanwhile, Jody is met by Randy and Deacon. The former is visibly upset and unwilling to speak, but gets the gall after Randy places a lighter by his nose. Jody claims that he got into a fight with Stacy after he couldn't put up with the latter's personality and he feels guilty. He claims that she was going to take him to a concert going on next week, but he won't and is now left without anything to do. The boys fall victim to a prank pulled by Ashley and Fiona and the former gets it on tape. Deacon jokingly suggests they make a movie, something that everyone agrees to. As a bulk of the Survivors are busy, they're only able to get Judy, Britney, Casandra and Monique right away. They congregate at a diner to come up with a premise, but argue over its execution. The project is put on hold until they could come to an agreement, they get lunch and decide to go see Selma. Upon bringing up their idea, she brings up Jupiter's short stories and suggest they go to her for help. Jupiter is told and she agrees, coming up with a pitch involving a zombie virus being spread through radio waves. She is tasked with writing a draft for the script, the others would do their work once an idea is fully materialized. Jupiter activates her computer and finds the only application on it is a writing program. She types up a draft, but doesn't come up with a conclusion, having worked through to the night and goes to bed. It goes to the diner at night, where a cook's radio malfunctions and fires a ray at him, playing out as Jupiter wrote it. In the morning, Dakota is messing with the microwave but is unable to get it to work. Leland suggests they get a new one, but Artemis advises against going outside, demonstrating her point by opening the door where a zombified mailman arrives. In the neighborhood, we see zombies terrorizing the residents. Jupiter is awoken by Boris who wants to evacuate and she catches wind of what's happening. Connecting it to what she wrote, she breaks from her father and comes up with a conclusion to the script, where the zombies are broken from their trance through rock music. Jupiter snaps awake, hearing the same song. Jupiter calls Jody, no longer feeling comfortable with her pitch. She comes up with a new one involving a killer milk man who's driven over the edge following a fatal fight with his boss and resorts to killing people at a grocery store that had a hand in phasing out the milk delivery business. Jupiter is called down for dinner before she could finish, and a report plays regarding a recent string of murders. All but one of the supermarkets in Belbury were ravaged, and Jupiter wants to see if the murderer is identical to the one she wrote about. She goes to the store, saving Mercury before she gets stabbed and finds the killer is in fact the milk man. Jupiter rushes back and writes an ending where the milk man is done in by a fatal stroke. Jupiter makes one final story pitch involving diseased pigeons that go on a rampage, and to her shock, it winds up coming true, but she is taken away from the computer before she could write an ending. After managing to give her family the slip and evading the killer birds, she writes an ending, retconning it to it being just a dream. Upon relaying the pitch, Jody dismisses it over the ending. Jupiter wants to take the day off to think of something better, which she is granted. Jupiter tests the computer, believing it to being able to alter the fabric of reality. She writes desires but they don't come true. She then types ideas aimlessly and they come true. Frustrated, Jupiter destroys the computer; smashing it, burning it, locking the ashes in a steel container, burying the container in the outskirts of town and filling the hole with cement. She returns home and collapses on her bed, exhausted. In the morning, Jupiter returns to Jody and his friends, declaring that she hasn't been able to come up with anything good. Jody is upset but feels that he was unable to get the project going anyhow, he lets Jupiter off the hook. Jupiter goes outside, but finds that the environment is in disarray. She tries desperately to find answers but can't. Upon getting home, she is horrified to find that her computer is intact, though she chalks it up to the oddities plaguing reality. She writes about what's going on and claims that the answer would be unveiled before her. A door appears and Jupiter travels through it, coming across a shriveled old woman at a similar computer. The woman had been cursed to writing a good story by a group of demons. Wanting to help her find peace, Jupiter agrees to take her place, but this is revealed to be a trick, Jupiter's life force is sucked out of her and the woman turns into a young Jupiter, who promptly kills her. This is all revealed to have been part of one major script pitch. Jody likes the idea, but due to his richer contact not being available feels he wouldn't be able to fund it, and Ashley admits her camera broke. Jody offers to make it up to her by treating for lunch, but Jupiter declines. She goes home and decides to write a story about Jody's situation with Stacy. It plays out as written with Jody going over to Stacy's house late at night just to apologize to her, and the two decide to go for a walk. Trivia * Ideas. **Jody: A slasher film themed around war veterans. **Randy: A drama around graffiti artists **Monique: An art film dealing with a man under paralysis witnessing the dark makings of the hospital he's in. **Deacon: A general teen drama, focusing on the goth subculture. **Britney: A mall-themed teen drama. **Ashley: A political drama based on Korean relations. **Fiona: A slasher film involving a clown attacking bullies and serial killers. **Judy: A film on a female boxer. **Casandra: A film centered on an all-female broadway show. * Jupiter's birthday is on July 19th. * This was intended to be the final episode. The ending was tacked on due to this coming before another episode. Category:The Halloween Kids episodes